The Other Cullen
by love-x-me
Summary: Lana was created by the one and only Dr. Carlisle Cullen but she's not as geatful as the others. Now as shes coming to know who and what she is she's not to happy about it and wants nothing more than to repay her creator for his generous gift!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Cullen

Raven

Prologue

1894

I didn't know how bad my sickness was until my mother left me. She told me she had to forget me or she would die along with me. I cried because I knew it was the only thing I could do. The last thing I remember about my mother was her back walking out on me. After she had gone my sickness got worse and worse I could barely breathe and I was so hot the touch of my skin felt like the tip of the flame. No one would tell me what was wrong with me and that scared me most of all. Soon I expected there wasn't anyone else in this God forsaken hospital but me. I felt so alone. No one ever checked up on me, I guess they found no reason to do so. My mother had always told me to pray and ask God to forgive me. She told me I was the reason I was sick and that I deserved everything God did to me. I believed her even though I didn't know what I had done to be punished so harshly. I thought God loved me but yet he made me suffer, I do not hate him though just as I do not hate my mother for leaving me I only wish I had been a better girl so they wouldn't have left me. Maybe when I die things will be different.

Today was like all the rest. I grimaced against the pain begging for help. I looked over at the single barred window and watched the rain cascade down the glass. In a way it was the most relaxing thing I had ever seen. That's when the door opened and a tall man with an angelic pale face walked into the room. He walked over to me sitting in the steel chair beside my bed. He looked into my eyes for awhile, this must be it, God had sent his angel to take me away. I tried to relax and closed my eyes, it was time for me to go. A soft smile came across my face, it felt so out of place.

"Lana, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'm here to help you," his voice was as smooth as silk and fell over my body with a vibe of relaxation. "I want you to trust me when I say I do not want you to die. Do you believe me? Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I whispered, wanting him to keep talking so his voice could wash away the pain.

"I'm going to give you a gift, a gift you might hate, one you will hate me for giving it to you. In giving you this gift, I will give you life and a ticket to hell. Like I have told you before I do not want you to die and for that I'm sorry," he lifted my head wiping my hair from the side of my neck. I sighed and then there was pain. I had met the angel of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Romania

Present time

The wind whipped across my face as I struggled along the harden snow. I had to keep going until I knew I was safe. A branch snapped over head and I knew they were close, I flung off the jacket I was wearing to try to keep warm and took off running. Branches scrapped my face while shadows ran beside me reaching out there long white fingers to grab me. I ran harder going so fast the wind roared in my ears. I knew I was getting close to the town I couldn't let them catch me now. I knew these woods well, better than any other. I ran back around heading for the cliff edge. They followed like the fools they were. When I reached my destination I stopped and faced them. They're cloaked figures stepped out from the trees and waited for me to make a move. How sweet of them.

"If you want me come and get me!" I shouted. They took a step forward then I jumped over the edge grabbing onto the protruding tree root swinging into the cave on the side. I took my shirt off and threw it into the raging river down below. I didn't bother to look to see if they were following me I just took off threw the tunnels that led to the town. I ran as fast as I could making crazy turns and harsh in human jumps over dark abyss's. Finally the cave opening came into view. When I came out I could see the lights from the town in the distance. I ran for the gate that protected those inside. I rapped on the small wooden door looking around at my surroundings. A man peered threw a little window at the top of the door. He grunted then swung open the door. I ran past him and slammed it shut.

"You know the rules Lana. No going out after midnight," Ralf sneered looking my half naked body over. He was a short burly man with a beard that probably had its own little nation hiding inside it.

"I'm sorry," I muttered walking away from him.

"What were you doing out there anyways?!" he called after me.

"Meeting with some old friends," I whispered. I made my way up the cold long path to my cabin. The streets were barren except for the occasional dog or rat. I looked up at my cabin and found my landlord speaking with a dark figure. I hid behind a tree and listened in on their little discussion.

"….she would never do something like that. I mean the girl barely talks and she keeps to herself but she would never hurt another human being. No Lana's a good girl,"

"Then you do not know your tenant well. I suggest you let me look around her home."

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that. Lana has a right to her privacy. You will have to talk to her." With that she walked away with her head held high. I knew that woman was good for something. I waited until the man disappeared into the woods and the sound of his footstep's were far away to run back to my cabin. I rummaged in my pockets for my keys my hands shaking. I finally got the door open and ran inside, closing and locking it. I turned the lights on and ran to my bathroom. My reflection in the mirror made me want to laugh. My hair had branches sticking out of it and my face and body were covered in dirt and blood. I turned on the hot water in the shower and stripped out of the little clothing I had on. I got in and stood under the water letting it warm me. I got washed up then went into my bedroom and changed into a new pair of jeans and a sweater I had to leave tonight. I put my hair into a ponytail then grabbed my backpack shoving some cloths in along with my toiletries. I got my passport and i.d out of the safe box under my bed along with some extra cash. I got a new jacket out of the closet and put it on then I called my good friend Dustin.

"Hello," he groaned.

"Dustin I'm leaving,"

"Lana? Why? What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now I just need you to trust me. Tell me you found Carlisle Cullen," I heard him get out of bed and rummage threw some papers. He cleared his throat then started speaking.

"Right, um, I couldn't find a Carlisle Cullen but I did find a Isabella Cullen. I thought she might be related to him. It's a rare last name, you might want to check it out."

"Do you have an address?"

"Somewhere in Forks, Washington it's a small town you shouldn't have to much trouble finding her,"

"Thanks Dustin," I was about to hang up.

"Wait! Why is this guy so important to you?"

"He ruined my life," I hung up and ran out the cabin and around back to the small makeshift garage. I opened the door and got in the truck that technically belonged to my landlord but she did say I was welcomed to use it anytime during an emergency. In my case this was an emergency. I looked around for the extra key and found it under the seat. I started it and raced out the garage nearly tearing it down. I took off for the nearest airport. I stayed on the main road finding it to dangerous to take the back road threw the woods.

When I arrived at the airport I bought a ticket to America and boarded my flight. At first I was jumpy and stressed but soon I just drifted off to sleep. Next stop revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Cullen

Forks Washington

My life wasn't what you would call normal but that's okay because I was happy. I had the man of my dreams and no one could take him away from me. We had a beautiful daughter together with a family that would do anything for us. We might be vegetarian vampires but that didn't change who we are or how we felt about each other. Having our lives spent together is the best thing ever. I love my life and it's been along time since I've been able to say that. I hope it never changes.

I walked along the river Nessie running along in front of me. I smiled watching her hair blow in the wind. She looked so much like her father. Where was Edward? I tried to listen to the things around me but nothing sounded like my beloved. Maybe he was up at the house.

"Mommy! Look what I found!" Nessie shouted running over to me. I bent down in front of her looking at the heart shaped rock in her hands.

"Wow baby it's beautiful,"

"It's for you," I took it out of her hands holding it up to my lips.

"I'll cherish it forever," she giggled and ran off again. I sat down on a large rock and looked down at the water.

"Bella? Where are you?" it was Edward. He burst threw the tree's and ran over to me. I stood up and looked into his golden eye's.

"What is it Edward?" I said laying my hands on his chest.

"The Voultri is here, they wanted to talk to Carlisle."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but he wont tell us what's going on. He just got all white faced and went to his office and locked the door."

"You don't think he's in trouble do you?"

"He hasn't done anything. Come on I think we should go back to the house, Esme doesn't look to good either." I nodded turning to get Nessie but Edward already had her in his arms. We walked back up to the Cullen mansion and went threw the back door out the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was sitting around. I sat down beside Esme taking her hand in mine. She gave me a slight smile tightening her hand around mine.

"I can't believe he's keeping something from us." Rosalie snapped standing up.

"Rose," Emmet whispered rubbing her back.

"No! Obviously something's wrong and we all have a right to know," Edward handed Nessie to Alice and walked over to Rosalie.

"We all are angry right now but your upsetting Esme so just shut up," he said threw clenched teeth.

"Now, now Edward calm down I'm fine. Let me hold my grandchild please," Nessie squirmed out of Alice's arms and ran over to Esme getting on her lap. "Carlisle will tell us when he's ready," she whispered while her eye's started to get watery. I looked around and found Jasper wasn't around. I looked over at Alice who was looking down at her hands.

"Where's jasper?" I asked. Her eye's met mine.

"He's out," she whispered running out the room.

"Alice!" I shouted after her.

"Leave her, Jasper left this morning because they got in a fight. He'll be back." Edward sighed sitting beside me. This felt all wrong. The Cullen's were such a peaceful family. Now we're fighting and keeping things from each other. Something was definitely wrong. A door opened upstairs and Carlisle came down stairs. He walked over to us running his hands threw his hair. Esme walked over to him laying her hand on his cheek. He caught her hand kissing her palm.

"What's wrong my love?" she whispered.

"You should sit down. He suggested. She nodded sitting back down. "I know you are all wondering why the Voultri were here and I owe you and explanation." He cleared his throat and sat down. Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall she obviously wanted to hear what was going on but didn't want to be near us. "It was 1894 and I was a doctor in England. I worked at this evil hospital where they kept people in isolation. I wasn't allowed to go to those rooms, but there was this girl. Her mother was this cruel woman and didn't love the girl. The father was in Europe at the time and probably didn't even know the girl was ill. Anyways soon the mother stopped coming and the girls sickness worsened. My bedroom was right above her room and every night I could hear her scream for mercy. I couldn't bare it. I wanted to help her, so I did. One night after all the patients were taken care of and the doctors and nurses had gone off to bed I snuck into the girls room and sat beside her. She was at least 16 or17 no older then you guys. She was beautiful even threw her yellow skin and sad eyes her features took my breath away. Her name was Lana Melody Lakin and she was about to die. So I did what I had to do. I saved her. I made her one of us."

"You mean we have like another sister we've never met? Where is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Carlisle how come you never told me?" Esme whispered putting Nessie down.

"I'm not finished. After the third day when she woke up she hated me. Lana hated what I had done to her. She ran away and let her hunger get the best of her. She began to kill towns at a time, not to mention she had a power that I couldn't even begin to imagine. She was to powerful for any of us to control. So the Voltrui caught her and tried to destroy her but she was to strong for them. At first they tried to use her as a weapon and for a bit it worked but Lana grew tired of being their slave. So she ran away and they've been after her ever since to destroy her."

"So why were they here?" Edward exclaimed, he sighed.

"The last place Lana was, was Romania. She was content as im told. She didn't have any problems. Until they came after her. She ran."

"So where is she? Let's find her," Emmett said.

"She bought a plain ticket to America. And they think she might be headed this way, she's been trying to kill me for some time now."

"So let's get rid of her,"

"No, Lana needs help. She doesn't know what's wrong with her and she's confused. I want her to come here and stay with us."

"What!? Carlisle that's insane," Esme gasped.

"I did it for all of you and she needs me,"

"She wants to kill you!" Rosalie shouted.

"You all wanted to when it first happened,"

"But we got over it,"

"It's done I've made up my mind already she's staying."

"Right and when she tries to kill you in your sleep then what? We just smack her hand and give her a time out?"

"Rose please just stop. You don't understand what I'm going threw and I don't expect you to but like it or not Lana will be staying here and you will treat her with respect." With that he went back to his room.

"What if she doesn't even want to stay?" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana

Forks Washington

I had been in the air for over 15 hours and it was the most exhausting thing in the world. The town of Forks seemed like a whole bunch of tree's and darkness, I can see why a vampire would hang out here. Now I had to look for shelter until I had a plan. I took a bus to the nearest motel and bought a room for the night. The room was small and cozy with one bed and a desk in the corner. There wasn't a television and for some reason that didn't surprise me. I took my coat off and set aside sitting down on the small bed. I needed to do something, but what? I couldn't just sit around waiting for Carlisle to fall out the sky. If this was a small town then everyone would know where to find a Cullen. I got up taking my hair out of its ponytail and walked out my room and down the stairs to the reception area. A teenage girl sat behind the desk reading a magazine.

"Excuse me," I asked looking at her, she glanced up at me then went back to her magazine.

"Yes?" she asked like I was irritating her.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," rain started pouring outside and it brought memories back that I didn't enjoy.

"Are you going to ask me something or just stand there,'

"Oh right I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you knew an Isabella Cullen. She's a close friend of mine and I wanted to surprise her," the girl set her magazine aside and really looked me over.

"We use to call her Bella, my names Jessica." Something told me this girl was about to tell me the information I was looking for.

"So you know her?"

"Yea I know her. We use to be good friends but then she got all mixed up with the Cullen's and we just stopped talking. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Do you know where I could find her?"

"Um-" the door swung open and a golden haired boy ran in. he was very handsome almost to handsome for these parts. "Hello Jasper," the boy gave her a curt nod but kept his eye's on me. I looked him over finding what I needed to know. There were vampires in Fork's. His eye's gave him away and mine to him. "He could probably tell you where to find Bella, he's a Cullen," she gave me one more look over then grabbed her magazine and walked into a back room. The boy took a step towards me then stopped when the floor around his feet started to crumble.

"Stay where you are,"

"What do you want with Bella?" he asked giving me a stern look.

"Nothing, I want to know where Carlisle is, and I think you can tell me," he tried to take another step towards me and the floor sank in more. "I told you not to move, I get really angry when people don't do what I want them to do,"

"You have powers"

"Yes, now where is Carlisle Cullen?"

"What do you want with him?"

"Please don't make me ask twice,"

"Fine, I can take you to him but you wont be able to hurt him," I smiled at his confidence at that.

"I would appreciate that," the floor moved back into place and he stumbled away from it.

"Your going to have to get wet I ran here,"

"Why here?"

"I was really just walking around but I don't like getting wet," I went up to my room and got my stuff. He was waiting for me out side. "You ready?" I nodded. We took off running threw the tree's and over river's It seemed like five minutes until we were standing outside a large mansion with huge glass windows. We walked up to the front door and went inside. "You can set your stuff down here," I dropped my coat and back pack and followed him into a large living room which was empty.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Probably upstairs in his study," a pixie looking girl ran down the grand staircase and over to Jasper.

"Oh I'm so glad your home!" she shouted wrapping her arms around him ,"I didn't mean all those things I said before, I truly do love you,"

"I know Alice," he whispered. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry what's your name?" she asked.

"Lana," her smile faded and she took a step back." I'm guessing you know who I am,"

"Carlisle!" she shouted pulling Jasper back. "You wont hurt him," I was really getting tired of all this wont hurt him business. I would do what I want with him when the time came. A breath taking beautiful girl walked in along with a large boy with short brown hair. The girl looked me over and scowled. I could see her and I were going to have some serious problems.

"What's wrong Alice?" a man asked walking into the room. I spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Lana,"

"Carlisle," I sneered, he walked over to me stopping when a plant went zooming past his head.

"Now Lana was that necessary?"

"You ruined my life,"

"I know you feel that way but I did what I did to keep you alive. You didn't deserve that pain or the way your mother left you. I didn't want you to be alone,"

"I hate you," I said threw clenched teeth.

"And I don't blame you but Lana I never wanted this to happen. I know the Volturi is after you and I'm sorry. I didn't know your powers were so important to them."

"I can handle the Volturi, I've had to for my whole life thanks to you,"

"You brought the Volturi on yourself. If you hadn't killed those people and just listened to me, you would have been a free girl right now."

"You sound like my mother,"

"Lana stop this. Your angry with the wrong people."

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I shouted throwing a vase at his head. He ducked just in time moving to the side. "I hate you so much! I just wanted to be normal to go to school get married and have children. You took that from me!!! Now I'm just some monster!!! I want you to kill me Carlisle! Kill me!! If you can create me you can kill me!!" The realization that I didn't want to kill him as much as I just wanted him to kill me hit me so hard it almost knocked me over. I took a step back and looked him in his golden eye's, "Kill me," I whispered. "Please," A tear rolled down my cheek and all I wanted was to die right here in the presence of my creator. In my mind, heart, and soul I was ready to die. I didn't want to live this life anymore. If he didn't do It I was going to do it myself.

"Well if you wont do it Carlisle I will," the beautiful girl said moving towards me.

"Rose don't!" Carlisle shouted. Something in me snapped and attacked the girl with full force. She went flying into the wall and slammed onto the floor snapping the floor boards.

"Rose!" The big boy shouted running over to her.

"Lana I wont allow you to hurt my family,"

"Just kill me," I growled threw clenched teeth. A sharp pain in the back of my head had me falling to the floor on all fours. Someone struck me again and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

I awoke to the feeling I was being watched. I sat up and looked around finding Carlisle sitting in an armchair across the room. I felt the back of my head, wincing at the raw bump.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coolly walking over to me. I got out the bed and moved back against the wall. "Lana I know your confused and angry right now but I want to help you,"

"I don't want your help."

"Lana please, I know you don't want to live like this. Why not try to make the best of what you got,"

"I've wanted to kill you for so long and I finally have the chance but I rather you just kill me instead. What do I have to live for?"

"You have a lot to live for, just give me a chance to prove it to you,"

"Why should I!?"

"Please Lana," he whispered. I ran my hands threw my hair trying not to give in ,"You can have a family Lana, people who love you, a real mother and father," I couldn't think. I didn't want this I didn't want to give into him. The door swung open and a tall handsome boy with copper colored hair ran in. My eye's widened and my body went extra cold.

"Edward," I whispered. He turned to look at me and stopped in his tracks.

"It can't be," he gasped. We took a step towards each other then stopped. "How? No," he ran out the room slamming the door. I slid down to my knees.

"How did you know Edward?" Carlisle asked lifting me up.

"We were going to be married,"

"What? That's not possible,"

"I was 16 when we met he was from a middle class family in England and my family were visiting from Romania. We stayed in this large mansion and I stayed on the far side of the house with my maids and older cousin Robin. I was so bored so one day I snuck out on my own. I ended up on the wrong side of town and was robbed by some men but that's when Edward saved me. He got my stuff back and helped me. At first I was appalled by him….."

1900

I ran as fast as I could but the men only got closer. I tripped over the edge of my petty skirts falling on all fours. I looked over my shoulder and saw the men, I lifted my dress's and started to run, falling into someone's arm's I gasped and backed away. It was a tall boy with brownish red hair. I glanced over my shoulder and ran past the boy. Suddenly there was a whole bunch of grunting and yelp's of pain, I stopped and turned to see what was going on. The boy was fighting them off, failing, but trying none the less. I couldn't let them hurt him, I took my shoe off and hit one in the back of the head, giving the boy a chance to get away but he knocked the rest of them out. I put my shoe back on while he searched their pockets. He handed me back my locket and rings.

"Thank you," I whispered putting them away into my purse. He started to walk away. "Wait! What's your name?" he turned to look at me.

"Edward,"

"Well, you should walk me back to my home, I'll pay you," I walked over to him handing him a gold coin. He looked down at it then dropped it.

"I don't want your money, you got lost on your own now you can find your way back on your own," he turned his back on me and walked away.

"I beg your pardon! Do you have any idea who I am!" I shouted rushing after him.

"No, and neither do I care." He said nonchalantly.

"You are the most appalling young man I have ever met in my whole life,"

"You haven't met many have you,"

" What's that suppose to mean!" he stopped and looked down at me.

"Look I don't know who you are but what I do know is that your far from home where ever that may be. I would appreciate it if you would stop following me your very annoying," I gasped at his bluntness.

"Fine," I growled storming off in the opposite direction. I had no idea where I was going but I wouldn't let him no that. I could feel him watching me but I didn't turn to see his coy face. I stepped over the thieves and hurried down the alley way. Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was Edward.

"This is no place for the Countess of Romania. Come I will show you the way to your home."

"Why the change of heart and how do you know who I am?"

"First you were about to go down the most violent alley way in London second the buzz about your arrival has had everyone in an uproar. Your beauty id legendary,"

"Is it now," I whispered following him out the alley and onto the darkened street. " do you find it Legendary?"

"I find it everything it's suppose to be, but the girl it belongs to makes her look like a monster," I stopped and slapped him.

"How dare you insult me!" I exclaimed.

"Countess you surly cant imagine finding a husband with temper."

"How rude!"

"Aw did I strike a nerve?"

"Yes you most certainly did," I stormed off not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

"Wait!" he laughed running after me. "Look I'm sorry , please excuse my horrible behavior I'm not use to being around royalty. I promise to be the perfect gentlemen from now on," I looked him over and smiled.

"Only if you promise, sir Edward,"

"You have my word," we walked in silence until we reached the park. "So what brings the Countess of Romania to good ol' London?"

"Well, I'm here to find a suitor, against my will of course,"

"You don't want to marry?"

"Of course I do just with someone I love. I mean what's the point of spending the rest of your life with someone you don't love." He nodded looking down at me.

"Around here women aren't allowed to speak their minds, but you do it freely as if you don't care,"

"I'm sorry does that offend you?" I asked smiling.

"No I like it, I mean it's not everyday I get to hear the women's mind. I would like to hear more if that's ok with you?" we walked and talked about everything. It was weird being with Edward, it felt nice; comfortable. He was nice and very handsome. Soon we reached my home.

"Well I guess this is farewell, Countess of Romania," he said kissing my gloved hand.

"Yes, and thank you for everything Edward," he smiled and helped me climb the wall to my balcony. I was about to go back inside when he called for me.

"What is your name fare maiden?" I giggled.

"It's Lana Melody Lakin," I threw him my glove blowing him a kiss. "Goodnight my brave savior,"

"When can I see you again?"

"Meet me here tomorrow night until then goodnight Edward," he smiled and took off into the darkness.

Present Time

"….After that we met every night and then he proposed to me, of course I accepted I was in love with him. I couldn't tell my mother she would never approve of him. That's when I became ill. At first they thought it was just a cold but it kept getting worse and worse. Edward came to me at night but one night he got caught. He was kissing me fare well when my mother walked into the room. She was outraged. She had him thrown out the house and he spent a month in jail in that month I was put into that god forsaken hospital and turned into the thing I am today. I never saw him again I use to think about him all the time. After I escaped the Volturi I went back to Romania, I hid in a small city that wouldn't recognize me. I missed Edward so much and as the years went on my heart broke even more to think he was dead. Now to see that he was fine this whole time hurts so much we could have been together this whole time. I know he still loves me, he has to,"

"Lana there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Edwards married to Bella they have a daughter, Reneseme,"

"No! Edward loves me he would never do that to me,"

"Lana you were gone he moved on,"

"This is all your fault!" I shouted pushing him away from me. I couldn't believe how badly this man had ruined my life. Not only had he taken my youth away but he also took the one man I loved from me.

"Lana I'm sorry I didn't know,"

"I need to go," I whispered pulling on my shoes.

"Lana please,"

"No, I need to leave this was a mistake coming here,"

"Wait, just stay fort the night and if you still want to leave in the morning you can go," I looked him over and sighed.

"Just for tonight,"

"Thank you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Later that Night

I sat y the window watching the night with a hawks eye. Why hadn't I killed Carlisle yet? That was my main purpose: kill him and move on with my life. Now I'm hesitating, this has to stop either I leave or kill him, but that would hurt Edward. Oh what am I saying, he doesn't even care about me anymore, but still killing Carlisle would devastate him and probably make him want to kill me. That's it, I just have to leave, it's the only way. I'll leave tonight while everyone's distracted or….

I grabbed my backpack and ran back to the window. I broke the lock opening it up. I climbed out onto the ledge and jumped landing on my feet. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one had seen me. I took off into the tree's running any where far from here. I moved the tree's out of my way and cleared my path. Having the power of the elements really come in handy. Soon I ran into the river and was about to jump it when someone grabbed my arm. It was Edward.

"This is no place for the Countess of Romania," he whispered looking into my ruby colored eye's. I wanted to pull away from him to leave and never look back but something in me was paralyzed by his touch. "Lana why are you here?"

"Let go of me," I said regretfully.

"Still stubborn I see." He let go of my arm and looked me over. I took a step back planning on making a run for it. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, make a run for it, Rose is hunting and she's a bit pissed about you attacking her. Not saying she probably didn't deserve it."

"I just want to go,"

"Did you decide this before or after you found out I was with Bella?" I took the risk and made a dash for it. He caught up to me pretty quickly and threw me up against a tree. "Listen to me Lana you have to stop this! I know your angry I know! But you have to stop Carlisle just wanted to help us that's it! He never wanted you to feel like your life was ruined! The only reason I'm with Bella because you were suppose to be dead Lana! I waited for you but I also got sick! Carlisle changed me and I was alone and so cold hearted for so long that when I met Bella she reminded me of you so much I just needed her to feel whole again. I'm sorry Lana I'm sorry. I loved you for so long but I had to move on, I have a family now, I have a daughter. Just please stay, Carlisle can help you if you just gave him the chance. If not for me do it for yourself, please," I swiped the tears away and moved away from him. I felt so hurt and cold inside and all I wanted to do was rip Bella's throat out. "Lana please don't hurt my wife." I looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's my gift, like you have the ability to control the things around you,"

"Don't worry I wont hurt your precious Bella, she's not worth my time." I folded my arms, "why should I trust you people?"

"Because we all know how you feel, of course we're not seeking out revenge on our creator, Lana this life isn't as bad as you think it is you just have to give it a chance,"

"Fine, maybe I'll find my Edward I can't let you have the fun now can I"

"It just wouldn't be fair to let you miss out," he said with a smile. I missed that smile so much. "Now will you let me walk you back to the house?"

"Sure why not," I mumbled.

We walked silently back to the house. When we reached the back door he stopped me and wrapped his arms around me,

"I'm so happy to have you back, I just hate it had to be this way,"

"I would be to lucky to have such a good thing in my life," I whispered walking into the house. A pretty woman was standing at the sink washing dishes. I tried to sneak quietly by her

"Sit at the counter I want to talk to you," she said turning, wiping her hands on a dish towel. I sat on one of the stools and looked at her. "My names Esme I'm Carlisle's wife, Lana right?" she had a sweet tone so I simply nodded. "I know you're angry right now but I just wanted you to know if you ever hurt one of my children again you will be leaving this house. I know Rose tried to attack you first and I've already talked to her but you have to control yourself you have a power that can really hurt someone and I just want you to be safe. Now that your part of this family-"i cut her off holding up my hand and stood up.

"I never said I wanted to be part of this family,"

"As long as Carlisle is your creator you will always be part of this family if you like it or not. Plus it's time you stopped being so angry at him, he never meant for anything bad to happen to you." Was everyone going to keep telling me the same thing over again?

"I'm sorry I'm not the house guest you had in mind but the grudge I have with Carlisle has nothing to do with you people,"

"Look Lana we're his family anything you have to bring up with him is always our business I wont let you come into his life and ruin it,"

"You mean like what he did to mine? If you're so afraid I'm going to ruin your life so much kicks me out,"

"Lana let's not get off on the wrong foot, I just want all of us to be able to be happy, one big happy family,"

"I'm sorry Esme I'm just not sure I'm ready for that right now," I gave her a reassuring smile and headed backup to my room. On the way there I found Edward's room. I hesitated before going in. He didn't have a bed and it seemed to be overrun by books and c.d's . I looked over his collection of books and smiled when I found my diary. I had given it to him after I had gotten sick, he said he wouldn't read it until I was better and had a chance to read it to him. I took it off the shelf and sat on the small love seat. I opened it and began to read.

"What are you doing in here?" a girl standing in the door way asked. She must be Bella, she was ok nothing really special about her.

"I was just getting my diary," I said walking over to her, she took a step back. "You don't have to be afraid of me," I smiled.

"I'm not, Edward told me about you,"

"Oh really and what exactly did he say?"

"Said you were the love of his life, that he can't believe you were alive this whole time,"

"Look you don't have to worry about me and him ever going back out or anything,"

"I know he told me it was over now, hey where are you from you have a weird accent"

"Romania, I use to be the Countess,"

"Wow, that's cool, look I hope we can be some what friends," what is wrong with this chick I don't want to be her friend I don't even want to know her.

"Yea of course," God help me.


End file.
